


about Misa-Misa

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, More angst, One-Sided Relationship, misa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misa thinks about her relationship with Light.





	about Misa-Misa

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know like everybody hates Misa (honestly I do too) but I wanted to write something from her point of view. I believe Misa is actually quite smart it's just that it's been overshadowed by Light and L's brilliance. Also the story is from Light's perspective and he thinks she's dumb sooooo

Misa loved Kira. 

 

Misa also loved Light. Only she loved Light a bit more than she did Kira. Light was her beacon of… Well, light. Her raison d’être. 

 

How close to death was she? She was but a mere puppet, a doll, an icon. So loved, yet truly loved by none. Ah, but Light was using her too, wasn’t he? Misa knew. Misa wasn’t delusional after all. But Misa needn’t remember. As long as Light holds her close, and tells him he loves her, nothing else matters in the world. So Misa will keep her Light safe. 

 

But what a foolish emotion love is. How immature it is to fall into its grasp, to chase it? Her eyes with scorn at women who give up everything for a man. What a hypocrite she was. Misa didn’t believe in love at first sight until she met Light. How beautiful, how wonderful, how lovely the world seemed to be when she first laid her eyes upon him! She wanted to embrace him and hold him close forever. So perfect Light was, so perfect she could not fathom. It was so irrational, this… Love. It is not to be reasoned with. Why exactly, does she love Light? She wasn’t quite sure. Sure, Light and Kira share the same body, and Misa is grateful towards Kira… Misa supposes it does not matter in the end. What she thinks and feels is not really important, as long as she is of use to Light.

 

Misa would flutter her eyelids shut, and then she would see a kind, benign Light. His auburn hair would slightly cover his eyes and then Misa would brush his hair out of the way so she could stare at his handsome eyes. And then Light would smile at her gently just like he always does. But it will be genuine. And then she will see he really means it. Because Misa can tell Light is really empty inside too, just like her. His smile reminds her so much of her own, but behind hers was sadness and his cruelty. Misa doesn’t mind though. Misa doesn’t mind, as long as she has Light. 

 

Misa wanted to take Light out on a date. She would ramble on and on about makeup and drama and then Light would roll his eyes and then almost fall asleep. But Misa would know Light still loved her very, very much. They would kiss and his lips would soft and warm. Instead Misa got empty smiles and indifference. 

 

Light uses Misa like a pawn, like a tool. Misa is more than happy though. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Alas, what a cruel world this is. Dangling everything she’s ever wanted in front of her eyes, tantalizingly close, and when she reaches out, snatches it away. It didn’t quite register at first. Her mouth agape, eyes slightly widened, Misa froze for quite some time. Afterwards she felt a little sadness for the man she loved so much. Surprisingly there was little anger. Misa knew what she had to do then. 

 

_Hey Light. Do you think an afterlife exists? I’ll surely be going to hell then. Maybe… we’ll meet again someday._

 

With that, she leapt. 


End file.
